


Baed

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another Jelix fic?, In my works?, M/M, The title was a typo but it works better than anything else I could come up with, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Sean and Felix's hotel booking isn't for two separate rooms, and they have to share. Nobody thinks about the panel they have to head to the next day.





	Baed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averagelyartistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagelyartistic/gifts).

"Okay, so are you absolutely, seriously, one hundred and twenty percent sure that we can't have two separate rooms?"

The receptionist didn't lose her deadpan look, barely even blinking as she watched Sean and Felix panic in front of her desk. It must have been so tempting to just send them to another hotel, or call over a manager, or just tell them to get over themselves. But she kept her composure. "You're not the only one going to that convention. Your booking is clearly for the honeymoon suite. I'd like to help you, but we've been trying to help transfer people all day, and your only other options are at least ten miles from the convention centre."

Oh craaaaaaaap. "Yeah, no, we'll take it. I can sleep in the bath or something, it's fine." Felix huffed, turning back to Sean. If it had been any of his other friends, that would be one thing, but Sean? That was dangerous. "Sorry, I shoulda checked the booking."

Sean just gave him a tired smile. "It's fine, man. I just wanna get some sleep. Jet lag's a motherfu-" He cut himself off as a kid wandered past. "We can share, we're adults."

"Oh...sure! Guess we'll take that suite then…" The key that was held out for them was painted pink, and there was a small plastic heart hanging off it, making both of them blush. Thankfully nobody said anything about it. In fact, the two YouTubers were uncharacteristically quiet all the way there. Their lift ride was the most awkward two minutes of Felix's life. Only when they reached the top floor did someone finally break the silence.

"So...we're sharing the bed, right?" Felix's normally pale face was red, and he'd covered it with one hand to try and keep things...uncomplicated. Honestly, it was just so late, he really didn't want to examine how he felt about the whole...sleeping with Sean thing. 

Wait, not sleeping with him! Sharing a bed! Sharing! A! Bed! When he finally shook himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Sean staring, snapping back to the door immediately. "So...wanna go in, get comfy?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanna get in bed with me, Felix~" He gave an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle to punctuate his statement. "But for real, you're super warm. At least I've got a human radiator for these cold Irish bones." Just to prove that he was indeed freezing cold, Sean decided to shove his hands inside the other's hoodie without warning, prompting a shriek, followed by various curses in Swedish as his friend tried to wriggle away. The hands stayed just long enough for both of them to develop an awkward blush before moving away. 

"S-So...we should go in. Big day tomorrow. Gotta rest up and stuff. And no sleeping naked, Fe!" And just like that the tension was gone. Thankfully. Felix unlocked the door, and nearly had a heart attack as he took in the room they'd been given. Like the staff were handing him vlog material as payback for the screwup. Strewn about were dried rose petals and shimmering heart-shaped confetti, leading from the door to the bed. Which was shaped like a heart. Because of course it was. The hotel may as well have set up condoms on the bedside table, with all the oh-so-subtle hints they were giving their newlywed guests. God, Felix was going straight to Tripadvisor after this. He reassured himself a bit that Sean probably felt just as awkward, and that made him feel a little better.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. You can get in first, I’m gonna get a shower and stuff. Feel gross.”

“Ah, you’re never gross to me, Sean. Besides, aren’t potatoes supposed to be dirty?”

“Shut up.”

After a light smack on the arm, Sean left to shower, entirely forgetting to bring along those adorable septiceye-printed pajamas with him. Oh dear. Wait, he couldn’t have made those himself. Probably meaning a fan made them. And probably meaning Sean slept in his underwear or-

Okay, enough of that! Felix had enough trouble handling dreams about Sean, or drunk thoughts, and the last thing he needed were sober thoughts of Sean naked, Sean waking up in the middle of the night half-hard and needy and- 

Fuck.

Felix glanced back to the bathroom with a guilty frown. Dammit. That was his friend there, someone who trusted him and assumed he could be left alone for five minutes. But damn, if just the thought of Sean in the shower didn’t set off the same train of thought all over again. If anything, this time it almost felt worse. Pressing Sean up against the wall, swallowing the gasp as his back hit the tile-

Fuck fuck fuck.

Screw it. The least he could do was drop off the pajamas, so he didn’t have to confront the vision of Sean in a towel. No more unwelcome fantasies. Felix grabbed the slightly crumpled pile of cotton and slightly opened the door, leaning in. Just as he opened his mouth to call out, a soft noise drifted over, and the Swede had to pause for fear of missing it.

…

Ah, well, maybe he’d imagined it.

“F-Felix…”

No, that was definitely a person. And it could only be Sean. But why say his name? Couldn’t be because he knew Felix was there: it was too breathy, a mere whisper, barely loud enough for Felix himself to hear it. So…

He tried to calm himself, just quietly creep away when the breathy sound came again. A moan, Felix realised. Oh God. Sean was moaning his name in the shower. And he was listening. And even if he crept away now, he would have to share a heart-shaped bed with Sean, knowing he was in the fucking shower moaning his name. 

Well, there was never going to be a better time. Felix knew, for a fact, that if he backed away he would go back to how they were. The whole panel would be full of longing glances out of the corner of his eye. They would dress themselves in the morning, and Felix would do his best not to stare at that pale skin, wondering if he would ever actually get to touch it without an overcompensating joke that everyone but Sean seemed to see right through. He wasn’t stupid. He never missed the looks from his friends whenever the Irishman smiled at him in that way that made his heart stutter.

Fuck it. Felix pushed the bathroom door open fully, tossing the pajamas aside, and cleared his throat. His voice came out stronger than he thought it would. “Sean.”

“Oh crap-!” Sean yanked his hand away, clearly visible even with a layer of opaque steam covering the shower door, and Felix became even more convinced. “F-Felix? I’m not done in here! Get out!” He didn’t turn around, being careful not to show his front. When nobody moved, the Irishman sighed and let his head drop forward. “...You heard me, didn’t you?”

“Yep.” There was no way he was wrong. Felix was almost completely sure now. The sound of his approaching footsteps were covered by the water thrashing down from the shower head. As he got closer, he could swear his friend’s shoulders were shaking. Poor thing. Worrying for nothing. “It’s okay, Sean. You think I’m mad? I’m not, promise. I was...kinda hoping for this. Well, maybe not this exactly. You can come out the shower now.”

A few silent seconds passed. The tension was almost unbearable, and for a few seconds, Felix wondered if he’d massively crossed a line, misjudged the entire situation. Then the water cut off, and there was no more real time to think. But even if there was time to think, Felix’s brain emptied out at the sight of Sean naked. Still flushed red from a mixture of hot water and embarrassment. And he was hard. Fuck. More important, to Felix anyway, was the heartbreaking expression on his face, head hanging low. He looked like he was going to cry, like he was waiting to be sentenced for his crimes.

“Come here you idiot.” Felix cupped his face gently and drew the shorter man into a soft, adoring kiss. Sean hadn’t had a chance to brush his teeth yet, tasting of coffee and candy and Coke, and Felix knew he would get addicted to that taste before the night was over. He swept his tongue over the other’s tongue, swallowing the gasp that came in return. Perfect. Even better was the moment when Sean pressed his body closer. If there was anything better than perfect, this was it to him. Having Sean in his arms, making his clothes wetter, panting into his mouth, and honestly, all the cute stuff he’d had in mind would have to wait a bit. Maybe until after the convention. In the moment, he was more concerned with pulling Sean after him and back towards the bed. Maybe the hotel had been onto something in giving them the honeymoon suite. Felix could only hope there was some kind of lotion around.

“Felix? What are we doing? Is this...what does this mean?”

The Swede pulled back and studied the man under him, flushed and fucking gorgeous, but it was hard to string together thoughts of the next day, never mind how their friendship could be changed long-term. “I don’t really know. There’s a lot of shit I don’t wanna get into right now. We can talk in the morning?”

That seemed to calm Sean’s nerves. He nodded with that fucking adorable smile, flopping down onto the bed and turned his head away so he didn’t have to look directly at the other. Like he had only just noticed he was completely naked while a fully dressed Felix devoured him with his eyes. Felix just stared down at him without letting up. Committing everything to memory, in case tomorrow came and Sean told him to forget anything ever happened, in case they went back to jokes, longing glances. “You see any lotion or anything in the bathroom? Anything we could use?”

Sean finally looked back with a nervous chuckle, gesturing to his luggage. “I brought some lube. Thought we were gonna be in separate rooms.”

Felix joined in with the laughter. “I guess I should say thanks to that receptionist, huh? Like it or not, she kinda got us here in the first place. Think she knew?”

“With how subtle you are? Definitely.”

They both snickered as Felix made his way back to Sean’s bag, grabbing the lube that was stashed under his clothes, and giggled at the sight of many hoodies squished up to fit in the small space. Comments could wait for later, when he couldn’t feel those icy blues on his back as he rifled through. “Got it. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. I mean...you heard me in the shower. And, uh…” He glanced down, then back up. The blush on his face was nearly pure red as he caught Felix’s eyes. “Welp, I can’t wait much longer. You gonna get over here or what?”

Felix didn’t need to be told twice. Seconds later, he was back on top of Sean, letting the smaller watch as he drizzled lube over his fingers, a few cold drops hitting his pale skin, sliding downwards slowly as he shivered. To take his mind off the temperature, Felix lowered his mouth to the expanse of pale, unmarked skin and started to place light kisses against it. Soft moans instantly started spilling from Sean’s mouth in response. Encouraged, Felix continued, starting to work his teeth into the skin. Marking him. He could feel the outline of a sharp collarbone, and nearly moaned himself. When the other’s jaw got in the way, he reached up and grabbed a handful of the dark hair there, yanking Sean’s head to the side as he bit down even harder, his tongue soothing the stinging. That earned him a high noise that had both of them pulling back in surprise. Then he did it again. Again Sean whimpered.

“You like that?” At the answering nod, Felix pulled his hair harder, latching onto a new patch of skin further up, and immediately Sean’s hips bucked up into him. “You want me? Want me to fuck you, Sean?” Another nod, but really Felix knew the answer long before he saw it. Sean wrapped his legs around the other’s middle with a needy whine. No further encouragement was needed. One finger slipped into him, and both of them gasped, both freezing up in surprise after. Instead of breaking the tension, however, Felix smirked and pulled back a bit before shoving it back into him, and relished the sharp moan. “That’s it, Sean. Relax. You look so pretty.”

Sean bucked up further, hands gripping the sheets. Moans seemed to pour from him endlessly again. The whole sight was like something out of a classical painting, in Felix’s eyes, or maybe something from his dreams. Just a few hours ago he wouldn’t dare hope for this. And now Sean was writhing under him with that gorgeous expression, his mouth hanging open to let every beautiful, needy sound slip free. “Perfect. So perfect for me.”

“Hurry up, for fuck’s sake!” The Irishman moved towards him a bit, crying out as Felix pushed another finger into him. “Just fuckin’ hurry up already!”

“Sheesh, someone’s feeling bossy. Wanna turn over for me? Might make it easier for both of us.” His instructions were followed without question. Honestly, Felix was surprised he didn’t make a snarky comment, but maybe they were both even more worked up than they sounded. Either way, he was more concerned with just giving Sean a good time. If this was all he could ever have, Felix was determined to make it unforgettable, and sear the memory into their minds. Every glance would bring back the memory. Something dark and possessive pushed him to claim the man under him, to prove something, if only to be able to tell himself that he’d taken the chance while it was there. Felix slicked up his own cock and pushed into Sean slowly. He was extremely careful; hurting Sean just wasn’t something he wanted to even think about. 

Besides biting, maybe, since he still wanted to add to the marks on that pale neck. Already his earlier bites were turning nice shades of purple and red. A distant thought about the panel ran through his mind, but it wasn’t half as important as watching Sean. Just watching for signs of discomfort. He didn’t see anything wrong, but that could always change. And he really didn’t want to hurt the Irishman. In those damn dreams, the ones that started everything, the only times that Sean was crying out were when he was overwhelmed by pleasure. Making those wonderful faces. It never helped Felix’s dreams that so many of those damn videos of his had such suggestive noises, and the faces he made while recording often came back to Felix at the worst times. 

“You okay? Feel like I can move, or do you still need a second?”

“I’m gonna be good. Just...Just do something already, will you? Kept me waiting long enough.”

Felix nodded, pulling out a tiny bit before pushing back in slowly, earning a growl. The way Sean pressed back was enough to ease his concerns that they were going too quickly. Seemed like someone knew what he was doing, or… “Wait, do you finger yourself?”

“...Maybe.” Fuck. If they really didn’t go any further, at least Felix was learning all kinds of things that were certainly going to help when he had to go home. “Don’t say I’m weird while you’ve got your dick in me.”

“You’re not giving me enough credit.” He cut off any response with another thrust, and Sean gasped as he was pushed forward with the force of it. Judging by the low moan he let out after, he seemed to like the rougher treatment. Good to know. Felix grabbed his hair and yanked him back to bite into an unmarked spot on the Irishman’s shoulder, pairing it with a deeper thrust. Any noise that was made disappeared as Felix focused on trying to set into a rhythm. Quick and deep. Each thrust joined by a kiss or a bite on that quickly warming skin. Before two minutes were past, every inch of his shoulders and neck were changing in colour, and it may as well have had Felix’s name written across it. Sean was gasping and crying out with each thrust. On reflection, he wished he hadn’t told the other to turn over. He wanted to see that face. See the need burning in his eyes. See the way he tried to hide his embarrassment. See him arch up into each movement.

Felix knew he was getting close too. The knot in his stomach was tightening more and more as he fucked the gasping man under him, hearing how his noises got louder and higher, pushing his hips back to meet each thrust. “Close, close, Felix, please!”

“Do it. Cum for me, Sean.” 

A scream filled the room for a few seconds, quickly cut off as Felix’s world went white with overwhelming pleasure. Who was screaming? Was that him or Sean?

When Felix finally found himself back in the room, they were both lying next to each other, adoring blue eyes on him. Sean’s eyes. Fuck, were they always so blue? He looked adorable all red and sleepy. The cute smile on his face was a welcome sight, too. Hopefully it meant that tomorrow morning wouldn’t be unbearably awkward. “Come here, Sean.” The Irishman did it without question, snuggling up to the blond’s front with a sigh. Warm arms slipped around Felix’s middle as he slid his own arms over the now red shoulders. “Goodnight Fe. And thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

They both snickered, tangling their legs together and cuddling together, drifting easily to sleep. Felix wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have heard Sean mumble something as he shut his eyes.


End file.
